Hot Buns
by mashipeach
Summary: the Bebop's a.c. isn't working and it's hot! jet and ed go to get parts to fix it and leave faye and spike to figure out how to cool down...
1. Default Chapter

**Hot Buns  
**  
_I don't own bebop_  
  
"Damn it all!" Jet yelled from nearby room.  
  
Ed was laying flat on the floor next to Ein. Spike was sprawled out on the yellow couch with cigarette in hand.  
  
"Ed is hooooooot!" Ed exclaimed. Ein also added in a bark.  
  
"Yeah, yeah kid, so am I. I can't believe the air conditioning cut out on us like that." Spike muttered.  
  
Faye walks into the living room and stretches her hands up high. Spike slyly glances at her, watching her little yellow shirt go up higher on her stomach as she stretches.  
  
"Ugh! What's a girl gotta do to keep cool these days!?! I can't stand this heat. You know, this probably isn't good for my complexion.." Faye went on.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Faye, we wouldn't want you turning any uglier than you already are" Spike said.  
  
"Shut up lunkhead."  
  
Spike grinned when he heard this. He did enjoy these little back and forths that they had going. Little mind games, seeing who cracked first.  
  
Jet walked into the room with heavy footsteps and soiled hands. "Well I don't have a couple parts I need to fix it so I'm gonna go out and get them. Does anyone wanna come with?"  
  
The room was silent, except for the rotating of nearby fan.  
  
"Oh come on, there'll be air conditioning at the store" Jet said, sounding kind of desperate.  
  
"Ooooooo, Ed wants to come!" said Ed. She enthusiastically leaped up and bounced out of the room to get ready.  
  
"Okay then, well if no one else wants to go, we'll be back in a couple hours or so. Why don't you two try and be productive while we're gone hmm? Can you guys water my plants? Not too much now" Jet said.  
  
"Okay, ready!" said Ed, Ein wagging his tail next to her.  
  
"See you guys later!" said Jet.  
  
"Bye" said Faye and Spike simultaneously.  
  
A couple of minutes passed with Spike still smoking on the yellow couch, and Faye sitting on the chair. Faye looked up at the ceiling. She was hot, but restless. She needed a smoke. She walked over to Spike who was on his back with his eyes closed. 'Ha' she thought, 'look at that lunkhead laying there without a care in the world.' Faye was examining him some more, noticing how his yellow shirt was sticking to his skin a little. Faye then noticed that her clothes also felt a little sticky. Spike grabbed Faye's wrist.  
  
"What are you doing?" she cried out.  
  
"Why are you standing over me Faye?" Spike asked.  
  
"Ohhh, no reason. I just wanted to take a hit." Faye grabbed the cigarette right out of his mouth and placed it in hers, taking a long drag.  
  
"You know" Spike started, "the nice thing to do would be to say please."  
  
"And the nice thing for you to do would be to keep that big stupid mouth of yours shut" Faye retorted.  
  
"No, please isn't even enough, you should say pretty please." Spike continued.  
  
"Ha, fat chance Gowljo." Faye said with a smile. She walked over near the kitchen. She opened the refridgerator, hoping a nice cool drink would make her feel somewhat cooler, but there was of course nothing in there except a can of dog food. She shut the door and leaned her back up against it. She looked at Spike from across the room. She saw one toned arm draped over the couch. It was nice, lean and tan. She walked over to the couch and leaned over it to talk to Spike.  
  
"You know, Jet said you were supposed to water his bonsai plants" Faye said.  
  
"No, he told us both to do it" Spike replied. Faye was leaning over the couch to talk to him. He looked at her nice flat stomach, thinking about how soft it would be to touch. Then his eyes drifted upwards, seeing her cleavage spill out of her little yellow shirt. Faye suddenly made eye contact with him, and asked him a question. He quickly averted his eyes.  
  
"So should we do it?" repeated Faye.  
  
"Fine, fine, let's go. What a baby, Faye. Can't you do anything yourself?" Spike asked with a grin.  
  
"Look Spike, I just don't want grumpy old Jet to come back here and start yelling saying I did something wrong. So will you just help me this once?" Faye asked, somewhat nicely. Well, nicely for her.  
  
"Sure, toots."  
  
Spike followed Faye down the hall towards the room. He couldn't help but notice how her little yellow shorts were sticking to her behind. They were sticking at the top of her thighs, her milky white legs. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch them.  
  
"Okay, so where's the watering can at?" Faye wondered aloud.  
  
"How should I know?" Spike said.  
  
"Oh shut up, and just help me look for it." Faye said with a growl.  
  
They looked around the plant room for about five minutes and gave up, but Spike found a little hose connected to a utility sink.  
  
"Hey, let's just use this" Spike said.  
  
"Good idea. Well go ahead." Faye said while sitting back on a stool. She decided to let Spike do all the work, which was her original reason for asking him to go with her in the first place.  
  
Spike put his finger in the middle of the hose, to created a light spray while he maneuvered it over all the plants. When he seemed to be finished he turned around to put the away the hose, and then got a brilliant idea.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" Faye screamed. "HAHAHAHA!" Spike was laughing his ass off. He was so amused that he dropped the hose on the floor and leaned on the wall to help support him from his fit of laughter. It was so funny seeing Faye freak out about some water, acting like a cat or something.  
  
"You're gonna get it, Spike Spiegel." Faye said with an evil smile.  
  
Faye moved fast, she took a couple steps, picked up the hose and retaliated. She gave Spike his second shower of the day.  
  
"Jesus, Faye!" Spike yelled.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" Now it was Faye's turn to laugh. She laughed until she cried, and this was when she let her guard down. Spike tried to grab the hose from her but Faye was still holding onto it. They both were wrestling for it when Spike pushed Faye back a little hard. She landed flat on her behind. She kicked out his leg, which tripped him and they were both on the floor. They were wrestling each other, fighting for dominance, but at the same time enjoying the close fighting. Faye, when she tried to punch Spike in the stomach, noticed how hard his abs were. 'If only I could touch them a little longer'. Some more fighting went on, and Faye tried to escape to stand up by crawling away, but Spike just grabbed her by the leg. He noticed how smooth, soft, yet toned her leg was. He held onto it longer than he probably should have. Finally, Spike had Faye pinned on the ground, with his knees on her arms. Now, if Faye were in this situation for real, she probably could have thought of a way to escape, however this was just playing around with Spike and her natural instincts just probably weren't kicking in.  
  
"Get off me, fatso!" Faye yelled.  
  
"I don't think so Faye." Spike said with a smile. "I need to teach you a lesson. You should know better than to try to mess with me."  
  
Spike grabbed the nearby hose and sprayed cold water all over Faye's face.  
  
"Phbblt!" Faye mumbled. "Stop it lunkhead, I'm gonna drown!"  
  
Spike just sat there and laughed. Then he took the hose and sprayed it down her neck, and then for some reason her chest. After a couple of seconds, he realized what he was doing and quickly stood up, feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"Ugh yeah, so I win" Spike muttered.  
  
"Like hell you do!" Faye said. Then grabbed the hose from the floor and pointed it right to you know where on his pants.  
  
If Spike had felt like keeping the fight up he probably could have won, but he let her spray him for about fifteen seconds there. He had to try hard to keep from letting out a moan. The spraying water against him down there, felt good. Faye realized he was just standing there, felt embarrassed dropped the hose and stood up.  
  
"We're all wet" said Faye softly.  
  
"Yeah" Spike said while taking a step closer to her.  
  
Faye started to feel nervous, with Spike being so close to her body. "Well, it does kind of feel good though, being cool for once."  
  
"We'd better get you out of these wet clothes" said Spike. 


	2. Rubber Ducky, You're the One

**Hot Buns chapter 2  
  
I don't own bebop  
**  
"We'd better get you out of these wet clothes" said Spike.  
  
Faye couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Spike messing with her or was he trying to flirt? Either way, the offer was too tempting. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew she felt something for him. Maybe it was something very small, miniscule, but still there, down in the pit of her stomach. Spike standing so close made Faye nervous but excited. Just being near him made her heart beat a little faster.  
  
"Yeah" she quietly replied.  
  
"So, uh, do you wanna take a shower first, or should I?" Spike asked with a sudden change of composure.  
  
"I'll go ahead. You know, just to make sure to take up all the hot water" Faye said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Ha, yeah. You'd better be playing, Faye" said Spike.  
  
Faye went to the bathroom to take her hot bath. She slowly got undressed, not really looking at herself in the mirror. Sometimes she felt good about her body, but sometimes she looked in the mirror and hated what she saw. Faye unbuttoned her yellow top then took of her little shorts. She stood in the bathroom with nothing on except for a pair of white panties. She went over to the tub and turned the knobs, and tested the water with her hand. She brushed her hair a little then tested the water again. Faye was slipping off her underwear when all of a sudden she heard a knock.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Faye.  
  
"Oh I was gonna dry our clothes really quick why don't you hand yours to me" Spike said.  
  
"Okay, but don't peek, pervert" Faye said with a giggle. Spike smiled to himself when he heard this. Faye wasn't usually accustomed to giggling. It made her seem a little more, childlike, naïve perhaps. But also, a little more sweet.  
  
Spike saw the bathroom door open a little bit and a lot of steam came out. Faye's violet head peeked out, without her yellow headband.  
  
"Here you go. And thanks" Faye said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Faye went back to the bathtub, testing the water. She couldn't wait to dip into the warm water. There were three things that always made Faye feel better- sleep, a good drink, and baths. Faye was in a pretty good mood and so decided to indulge and put some bubbles in, something she normally didn't do. She thought it would be fun. She poured the bubbles in and when the water got up pretty high, Faye took off her white panties and stepped into the tub. She felt so relaxed. She started humming a familiar old tune and sunk a little deeper into the bubbles. She seemed perfectly at peace when suddenly a thought hit her.  
  
"Damn it!" said Faye.  
  
She had forgotten to bring book or a magazine to read. She just hated having her baths interrupted. Of course, Spike was nearby. She could always have him fetch it. She just hoped he wouldn't get any crazy ideas since she was in the tub naked and all. "SPIKE!" Faye yelled.  
  
Faye heard someone's footsteps in the hallway.  
  
"What is it Faye?" Spike asked through the door.  
  
"Could you do me a big favour? Pretty please?" Faye said in a saccharin sweet tone.  
  
"And what would that be?" Spike asked.  
  
"Could you please get my book off my nightstand in my room?"  
  
"I don't know Faye, it's gonna cost you." Spike said as he started walking towards his room.  
  
"What!?" Faye shouted as she sat up in the tub. Why did he have to be so difficult. After all, they were comrades, weren't they? Shouldn't they help a friend in need?  
  
"Okay Faye, got it" Spike said as he approached the bathroom door.  
  
"Okay Spike, now cover your eyes and come in and give it to me" ordered Faye with a giggle.  
  
Spike turned the knob, then covered his eyes with his right hand. Since he was blind, he couldn't really navigate very well.  
  
SPLASH!!!!  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Faye screamed.  
  
Spike had fallen into the tub with Faye, head first. He came up for air and opened his eyes.  
  
"You pervert!!! Keep your eyes shut!" Faye yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Spike quickly put a hand over his eyes. "This wouldn't have happened Faye if you weren't so damn lazy!" Spike couldn't believe it. Here he was trying to do a favour and she was yelling.  
  
"Get out get out!" Faye said as she hit him.  
  
"I'm trying but its hard to do with my eyes covered and with book in hand" Spike was feeling pretty stupid, being in his workout pants and beater all wet.  
  
"Oh no, great. My book is ruined" said Faye.  
  
Spike opened his eyes and looked at the book.  
  
"Hahahaha, I'm sorry Faye" he said looking over at her. She had soft white bubbles all around her. Her usual headband was gone, and her wet hair dangled in her face. She had a different look in her jade eyes. She wasn't upset anymore. It was a look of timidness. She looked beautiful. He leaned over and kissed her. A nice, sweet, long kiss. And she kissed him back. 


End file.
